racercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Staff: Alphaboy40 (Moderator)
Hello.I'm Betaboy40 or Onetruebeta.My real name is Eric,but people call me Beta.I am a Head-Mod on Racercraft. Facts *I am your typical windows fan *I do like Android/iphones it don't matter *my fav app is flappy bird(even though it's removed) *I do play other games such as Terraria *I have a youtube channel www.youtube.com/user/Betaboy40 *I has twitch www.twitch.tv/onetruebeta *My Fav season is summer(who doesn't) *I am open to any lp suggestions(just thought I brought it up) *My Main PC is a laptop called Asus X (i really don't know what it is) *My fav cpu company is intel *I like FTB(I would record some ftb but my pc is to laggy for that) * My Twitter is @Onetruebeta * I play Clash of Clans (not on a regular basis but once when I have some spare time) How found Minecraft I found Minecraft by one day when I was 5th Grade going to my friend's house and he started playing this game.I ask him what it was and so he told me.Later when I got home I decided to check out this game.I started learning by watching youtube videos. =OblivionModder13579= thats his username /\ I'll never foget my first youtube video.If it was not for his video =Minecraft Walkthrough 1 - Your first day= I would of still been confuse on minecraft(maybe).But I did not started playing minecraft on new years on 2012.That was when 1.0.0 but I was testing how good I was by playing on minecraft for free.I was actully a noob.But I kept getting better and better and finaly on March 10th 2013 1.2.3.It was Not till 4 months until I found the Server I still play in today(if it's not down) I bought minecraft.Now how I found Racercraft. How I found RacerCraft As I said before,4 months of buying minecraft on July 3rd(Yes I know before the 4th Of July),I was testing different servers,and I got bored and got on planet minecraft.Basicly I was looking for a survival server.Thats's when I saw Racercraft.Curoious I join the server and for my first day I felt great on it.I met Racer,and dylan(Keep in mind dylan was the first,and only staff member at this time).I had a fun time.Though I felt noobish at plugins and did not know simple ones like /spawn this Server taught me a little bit more about bukkit and stuff. :/ How I got promoted to Staff Member on Racercraft This is how I got staff member on racercraft. This is also suggestions on how to get staff members the right way. # First of all you want to make friends with everyone you can. Especially the staff members. The first time I joined, I easily became friends with Racer10 (Owner) and Dylan1181(Head-Admin) right off the bat. # Try to follow all the rules(duh) and participate in the server events,even if you lose, don't be angry just say gg and have fun. No one would want a staff member that gets really angry all the time. # Play on the Server for a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time. I played on racercraft for a full year (July 3rd 2012) and applied for staff (July 1st 2014) and got accepted. # Be patient. When applying for staff,it could take days,weeks or even months for a staff member to review your staff application. #* Try again. If your application get wait for 2-6 months later and if they're requesting staff members, apply again! DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT SPAM YOUR APPLICATION. SPAMMING WILL NEVER GET YOU ANYWHERE Achievements # Achievements * Got accepted as a staff member on Racercraft * Founded Berathdyma Gaming Network * Got 100 Subscribers on main channel * Got Promoted to Head-Mod * Recently Played Clash of Clans * Recently got 1,000 views on main channel My Rules on Racercraft Heres My Rules if you're dealing with me I'll give u 3 warnings on almost anything.After 3 warnings of breaking the rules,it depends *Hacking:PERMABAN *Greifing Spawn:PERMABAN *not speaking English to PUBLIC chat a tempmute and if it keeps going +5 more minutes(u can speak another language for f chat and staff do not count) *Advertsing:PERMABAN *asking for op over and over:tempmute *Asking questions:...not a punisments but asking dumb and pointless questions You already know will lead to a tempmute * Asking people for Staff: TempMute 5m,10m,etc come on people! Apply for staff don't ask for it.